Unsung Hero
by Ness Ayton
Summary: We all know Serina was shot on Kobol and eventually died, leaving Apollo and Boxey alone, but was that purely chance or was there something else at work; something with a universal plan?


**Unsung Hero by Ness Ayton**

When Battlestar Galactica hit our screens back in the 1980s, The Thirteenth Tribe formed as its fanclub. One thing members were encouraged to do was create an alter-ego or unsung hero. This was one of mine which never got published, as far as I remember. The story associated with my better well known alter-ego has disappeared, probably down a black hole, but I think this one was more creative on the whole.

* * *

To I, Artemis, last in the long line of the Guardians of the Eden sanctuary, has fallen the task of bearing witness to the final destruction of all that our people once held sacred. Mine alone is the bitter sweet experience of seeing the last prophecies fulfilled.

From the dawn of time my family were the guardians of the sanctuary; an honour passed down through the female line. We were the high priestesses of Kobol. When the people left we stayed to tend to the sanctuary until the prophesied end should come. Mothers and daughters we watched and waited down the yahrens. As each daughter's time came she was visited by a god from the stars who gave her her child and so our line continued. Twenty yahren ago my mother was visited by such a one and three yahren ago I lost her after she had taught me all I should know. But I will never know what it is like to lie with a god, for, having lived wondering how Kobol's doom will be sealed, the end has arrived.

There are lights in the sky; many and great they cluster and shine down on the barren land which is my home. Perhaps this is my god coming to me. I must get ready to greet him. But wait, metallic capsules are falling from the lights. This is not how the gods are described in the ancient writings. Perhaps these are the instruments of Kobol's destruction. All at once I feel very unsure and for the first time in my life I experience fear.

My fear subsides a little as I see who emerges from the capsules. These beings can not be the means of Kobol's destruction for they are only human. Only human? I must remember that my family were human once; but, with the gods' blood mingling with mine, I tend not to remember my human side. But what are these humans doing? I must hide and watch and wait.

Three humans have found the tomb of our last lord at the heart of the sanctuary. Their leader wears the seal of the ancient lords. It will keep them safe for it will protect those who harbour no evil in their hearts and I sense that these three do not. From behind a pillar I can see their faces clearly. The leader's face is calm, yet I feel he has bee troubled for a long time. His two companions are finding some peace amongst many sorrows.

A wave of pity washes over me as I watch them and I find myself hoping that it will be a long time before they need return to their troubles and fears. There is something else; the two young people care for each other very much. Perhaps they are in love. Love? What is love? I feel I would like to know and decide to watch them closely.

They have entered the tomb and found the secret door which the seal unlocks. Like a shadow I follow them to the outer burial chamber. All at once a feeling of great evil fills the chamber. Diabolis is here. No, my imagination is playing tricks. Here is another human, but an evil one. He intends harm to the others but I can not warn them. I must continue to watch and wait.

I glide out of the tomb and down to the safety of some stones which fell from one of the buildings many yahrens ago. Quietly I watch as the three humans walk down the central highway of Eden with the evil one as their prisoner. Hatred is in their hearts. I know he is evil, but what can he have done to be hated so much? Cautiously I let my mind touch theirs. My head is filled with flames, blood and death. With a silent shudder I draw away – now I know. My eyes follow them down to where they have set up their temporary dwellings. I settle myself comfortably amongst the stones, prepared for a long wait.

Night is falling and the leader is returning to the tombs. I need not follow for there is no danger in those chambers; the danger is amongst the other humans. I feel it though I do not know what it is. Through the darkness of Kobol's night I can clearly see the young man and woman talking quietly. Their lips touch and I feel strange stirrings in my heart. Although I do not know what love is, I know there are strong feelings between them and a bond that only death can sever. A dark shape passes overhead and I shiver.

Amongst the temporary dwellings there is suddenly a sense of great joy. A lost one has returned to them, seemingly from the dead. I move silently through the dark so that I may listen to them talk. There is a strong bond between the two men; but what are these Cylons of which they speak?

The two young people return to the tomb to find their leader, leaving the lost one to organise the other humans. They take the evil one with them. There is an overwhelming sense of urgency and fear everywhere. Those left are preparing to leave Kobol. I will be sad to see them go but, at least, they have not brought the destruction of my home with them.

Suddenly a voice from afar tells me that I must be prepared to leave with them and a picture of their fleet fills my mind. I tell myself not to be silly for there is no room for me amongst their ships. Their food will not stretch to feed another mouth. There is not enough water for those who are already there. My faraway voices promise that a place will be provided.

For now I return to the tomb. Soon it will be time for it to reveal its inner secrets. As I watch from behind the stone partition the Star, Kobol's bright beacon, pulses; the light triangle is formed and the inner burial chamber is revealed. They all enter and I know they will find what they seek. As for me I kneel and offer the ritual prayer to the Star which has reached its full brightness. I feel at peace despite the intrusion of the others, unaware of anything except my own spiritual fulfilment. Quietly I walk from the tomb, breathing in the cool air and accepting the Star's gift of light to Kobol.

The sky is aflame; the ground shakes and I stagger with the tremor. Behind me a stone topples from its precarious balance. Shouts come from the temporary dwellings; the night sky is laced with blue and orange lights. The capsules shoot away into the dark as the small settlement burns. There are more tremors beneath my feet as I stumble into an open area. Looking up I can see strange metallic configurations in the sky and more inter-twining rays of light. Through them all the Star still shines, almost smiles, down on Kobol and I know this is the end.

A loud rumble behind me makes me turn. The tomb has collapsed, burying those inside. The strange interweaving of light and metal overhead continues as I kneel amongst the flattened ruins and pray for the souls of those trapped. Tears run down my cheeks as I think of the waste of so much life and vitality buried beneath the collapsed stones, while all around me everything I have known is being destroyed.

Slowly peace returns to Kobol and I am relieved to see that those who were trapped have managed to escape, except for the evil one. They are dirty and dishevelled but safe. The lost one and two others approach, sorrow written all over them. They have lost many friends to death this night. I ache to tell them that death is not the end but I know that I can not yet approach them; my presence must remain secret for a little longer.

A movement in the shadows draws my attention and I see two strange beings standing there, weapons drawn and I know how my place in the fleet is to be provided. One of this sad but strongly bonded group is to die so that I can join them. Suddenly I realise that I am human too and have been experiencing human emotions ever since these people landed on Kobol and I am full of horror at how my presence in the fleet is to be brought about. At this moment I feel very close to them.

I know the young woman has been chosen and I want to cry out against this but can only watch, held back by unseen hands, as the flashes of light start again and she crumples to the ground with a small cry. Grief is another new experience for me as I watch the anguish of the man who loves her.

Almost guiltily I creep on board the craft that has been sent to take the woman home and hide away at the back in the dark. On board their great Battlestar her life is slowly ebbing away and I reach out towards her with my feelings, trying to ease her passage and reassure her. She, in turn, is trying to reassure the man. She is very brave. As she dies Kobol dies. I can feel my home growing cold below us.

She is dead. Fleetingly our souls touch as she starts on her journey to the place where all is light and she tells me she understands. When she has gone I feel anger; she should not have had to tell me that; she should still be alive and with the man she loved. I should be the one that is dead, lying amongst the ruins of my beloved Eden; but that too is dead and gone. But even more than Serina's passing I feel the death throes of Kobol. Gone is the past of my people along with my early life in one single traumatic stroke.

The committing of Serina's body to the stars is the sign that I must start to build a new life fro myself. At last I make myself known to those that I have been watching for so long. I tell them that I have come to the Galactica to train as a viper pilot. Perhaps by doing that I can avenge her death and purge my own guilt. Also I will be near to Apollo and so help to soothe his sorrows and calm his fears.


End file.
